


Surprise- Logicality

by robertdownerjr



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, these two are adorable i love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertdownerjr/pseuds/robertdownerjr
Summary: Pat is surprising Logan for their anniversary!
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776889
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Surprise- Logicality

**Author's Note:**

> (wow, that is such an original title, 10/10, amazing job)  
> Hi! This is my first fic, so feedback/criticism is highly appreciated. Hope you enjoy!

“Lo, you are gonna love this!” Patton squealed.

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going or what I’m going to love so much.” Logan grumbled from the passenger seat, “We’ve been driving for hours.”

“I know, just be patient, okay?”

“Alright,” Logan sighed as he turned towards the window.

He and Patton had been on the road since early this morning, Patton saying that he had planned a anniversary weekend trip for the two of them, along with some sort of surprise, but Logan wasn’t allowed to know the trip’s location nor what the surprise was until they arrived. While Logan had jokingly complained and teased about how early they’d left their apartment, his curiosity had definitely gotten the better of him and he was desperate to know what the surprise was.

“Okay, put your blindfold on, we’re almost there.” said after another half hour of driving.

Logan listened, and in a few minutes he felt the car come to a stop.

He heard Patton walk around and open his door and allowed himself to be escorted out of the vehicle.

“Okay, sit down right here,” Patton directed as Logan took his place on the ground. “look up, and open your eyes.”

Logan removed his blindfold and gasped.

Stars.

Hundreds of thousands of stars surrounded the two, millions of breathtaking lights twinkling above. Logan stared up in awe as him and Patton stood in a forest clearing.

He had always been enamored with space and the cosmos, and it was even how he’d met his boyfriend, (Logan had been leaving an astronomy club meeting and ran into Patton as he was leaving a gardening club meeting) but having lived in the city his whole life, he’d never seen more than a few stars at a time.

Now, it was all right there, planets, comets, the entire universe laid out before him.

“I know how much you love astronomy,” Patton began. “and I knew you never really left the city. And I was thinking about this place a few days ago - my parent use this cabin whenever they go camping,” he gestured behind him, where Logan saw a charming og house. “And how you could see all these stars and I thought ‘Wow, Lo would love this.’ So, I asked my parents, and they’re letting us stay for the weekend!”

Logan was amazed. Patton had put in all of this effort for him, to make one of his dreams come true.

_What did I do to deserve this angel?_ he thought to himself.

“Patton, thank you so much, I-” Logan rambled. “I don’t have the right vocabulary for this, just- thank you so much.”

He embraced Patton firmly, and Patton hugged back even tighter.

“Happy anniversary, Lo.”

They sat outside for a long while, just Logan, Patton and the beautiful stars above them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, and if you want, requests can be made on part one of this series. Bye!


End file.
